Savior
by LadyReivin
Summary: Alone and wandering on a country road, with no memories and no clue as to where he is, Bill is lost and in need of a savior. A savior that comes in the form of an SUV driving young man. RPS, Tokio Hotel, Tom/Bill, extremely questionable themes...do not read if you are sensitive


A/N: All mistakes are my own.

**Savior**

Long, pale fingers trailed over a thin wrist, stroking lightly as a lone figure stumbled down the road, head down. Night had fallen hours ago and the late fall cold had set in, frosting the grass and leaves and turning a single breath into a fine, white mist. Clouds hung low, threatening to open and unleash their wet thoughts upon the world below them. A thin, well worn tee-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers did nothing to protect Bill Kaulitz from the wind that began to blow, bending the young trees that grew just on the other side of the muddy ditch from where he was walking.

"No…"

Over and over, a soft litany coming from a voice that had long ago gone hoarse. The teen murmured to himself, eyes wide and rolling as he walked, toes dragging, in an uneven line down the edge of the road. He didn't know where he was, or even what day it was. Only that he was alone. And had been for some time. No matter where he looked, tall trees grew with dense underbrush and moss hanging, filling the air with a thick, unfamiliar scent. Mold and damp, fertile soil mixed with that thick smell. It was starting to give him a headache. Or maybe that was the hunger.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking along the tarmac. He'd woke up sometime during the day on the side of the road. There had been nothing around save for those tall trees and green ferns. His clothing had been damp from laying on the ground, and his hair was matted to his head on one side. The last thing he had remembered was being in a car with someone, someone he cared for. But he wasn't there anymore. So he'd picked a direction and just started walking, not knowing anything else to do.

No cars had passed him, though he had seen a deer at one point, standing in a small meadow just inside the tree line. They had stopped and looked at each other, both quiet and still. The cry of some bird startled them out of the revere and the deer turned and fled, it's tail held high as it bounded on long legs, leaving Bill on his own once again.

"Why…"

Night had fallen and with it a deep cold that he had never felt before. Wrapping his thin arms around his waist, he ducked his head, watching the white line with blurry eyes as he wandered. He didn't know what else to do except to walk along the road, hoping that eventually someone would notice him, or that he would find someplace – or even that he would see a sign that would let him know where he was. He didn't even know what country this was.

An undeterminable amount of time passed before a sound caused Bill's ears to quirk. The crunching and rhythmic _thwumping!_ sounded almost like the wheels of a car. As quickly as that thought came to him, he dismissed it. Hallucinations where common to those who had been along in the wilderness for a long time, right?

It wasn't until lights illuminated his back that he actually believed it was a car. He wasn't as alone as he thought. Someone was finally there! Turning, he looked into the twin lights, his bloodshot eyes squinting as he raised a thin hand. He hoped that whoever it was would be gracious enough to stop.

They did.

The sounds of the forest didn't sound as foreboding now that a looming black vehicle stood before him, it's engine a soothing purr that brought forth comforting thoughts of civilization and safety.

Bill stood still, arms wrapped around his stomach as the door to the car opened. Suddenly second thoughts flew though his mind, scattering and filling every pore. What if it was some creepy old man who wanted to rape him? Or a serial killer? How would he know? He should've run off the road when he saw the lights coming…

"Hey, kid, what are you doing out here?"

The voice was deep and rolling, sending chills – not bad ones, he didn't think – down his spine. The figure walked around the front of the car toward him. Whoever this person is, he was tall. Easily standing at six feet. He wore cloths that were so baggy that Bill couldn't make out anything of his body except that he had broad shoulders. A bandana was tied around the man's forehead, holding his hair back.

Faced with an actual person, Bill found himself without words. He shrugged while shaking his head as well, his arms tightening around his thin waist, his feet shuffling back a few steps. The shadow of this person intimidating at it's height and large cloths.

"You alright?" The man asked this time, stopping a few feet away from Bill.

Bill shrugged again, glancing down at his feet for a moment before he looked up at the man. "Lost." He finally croaked, his voice dry and harsh.

The man was quiet for a bit, contemplating, before he finally spoke. "I can give you a ride into the city. It's an awful long way to walk. Another sixty something miles."

Hesitating a moment, Bill nodded, shuffling his feet on the tarmac. "Please." He said, his voice a little stronger. He looked up at the man, wishing he could see more than just his outline. And a glint of white when the man smiled.

He followed the man quietly when told, and climbed into the passenger side of the SUV. After buckling in, he curled up in his seat, looking toward the drivers seat as the man got in. He was disappointed when the overhead light didn't turn on when the doors opened, leaving him without an idea of who his savior was.

The grinding of gears sounded loud in the quiet cab as the man shifted the truck into drive and pulled forward. Bill continued to stare at him, unashamed, trying to figure out this stranger. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something he couldn't pull forward.

The longer he stared, the more his eyes began to droop. The day had taken its toll on his young body, zapping the energy that he had. Against his will he fell asleep, head leaning against the glass and legs drawn up to his chest.

* * *

Wide, honey coloured eyes flew wide open, darting around as breathe escaped him in quick pants. The truck had stopped moving. The truck had stopped moving and the man that had rescued him was nowhere in sight. Sitting up straighter, Bill peered out the windshield, eyes squinting and straining to see past the tinting and into the gloom of the night. He could just make out what looked like a house surrounded by trees.

Suddenly the door jerked open, flooding the inside of the warm car with cold, damp air. Bill cried out in surprise, head twisting to look toward the dark figure he could barely make out.

"Come on inside, it's warm there." The man coaxed, reaching forward to release Bill's seatbelt, freeing him. After a moments hesitation, he nodded and slid from the large vehicle, trying his best not to touch the man that stood in his way.

Flinching when the door was closed, he trailed along at the side of the man, keeping just out of range of the hand that hovered behind his back. He let himself be herded into the house, finding that it was just as dark as outside.

Turning, Bill found his way of escape blocked by a broad figure. He shrank back.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, pupils dilating as fear coursed through his veins, though he wasn't sure what he was afraid of – yet.

"You've caused a lot of problems," the voice said as the door closed, taking away the last of the light. A loud click signified that it had been locked as well.

Bill shook his head, stumbling back a few steps. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

The man began to walk closer to him, the sound of his shoes loud in Bill's ears. "You should never have tried to leave. It's not safe out there."

Shaking his head, Bill backed himself against the wall, pale hands rising in front of him, as if to ward off the man. "W-what?"

The shadow moved and then Bill felt a large, cold hand on his cheek. The skin was rough and calloused against his face. He trembled more.

"After all I've done for you…"

The hand drew away and Bill breathed a soft sigh of relief. Only to have it return, fist slamming into his temple. His head bounced off the wall and for the second time in a few hours, his world went dark.

* * *

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Th-thump!_

_Thump!_

The steady, near rhythmic sound drew Bill from the realm of unconsciousness. He lay still, assessing. The first thing to register was the pain in his head and the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. He figured that was what had woken him. Next he focused on the rest of his body. Beneath him was something soft and cool with his head pillowed. A bed. A dull ache had settled in his wrists. The reason was found when he tried to move his arms – and they wouldn't. He was restrained.

He groaned as his eyes flickered open, squinting in the bright light of the room he was in. It was plain, the walls white and the only furniture being the bed that he was chained to. The room was small, almost a closet.

"Oh good, you are awake. I was starting to think I'd done some permanent damage."

The deep, and by now too familiar voice startled Bill. He turned his head quickly, ignoring the pounding in his scull. There, sitting next to the bed, was the man that had picked him up off the road. The man that had hit him. Only this time Bill finally could see him.

Large black shirt with graffiti print on the front, dark blue jeans, black bandana around the forehead, and tight, black cornrows. The mans skin was tanned and looked soft to the touch. A black hoop was pierced through the man's lower lip, setting off how plush it was. A mole was in the middle of his cheek. The most striking feature, though, was his eyes. A deep chocolate brown with a startling gold ring around the pupil. The eyes were cold, distant, and there was something hidden behind them that sent chills down Bill's spine.

A soft fearful sound escaped Bill's throat as he did his best to try and shrink away from the man.

Acting as if he didn't see Bill's fear, the man reached out and trailed his fingers over Bill's cheek. "So beautiful, perfect, and fragile." He said in a tone that could only be associated with purring.

Bill didn't his best to jerk away, only to find that it was unnecessary when the man stood, heading to a small table Bill hadn't seen on the otherside of the room.

"You need to remember to listen to me, though, Bill." The man said, almost conversationally. "The world will taint you. Ruin you. I can keep you safe and perfect."

The man turned around then to look at Bill, a long, thick knife held in one hand. He walked over to the edge of the bed, spinning the blade in his long fingers.

Bill whimpered, eyes locked on the knife as the man moved to kneel on the bed. He watched, eyes widening as the man knelt over him, running the flat of the blade lightly over Bill's stomach. It was then that he realized he was naked. Fear heightened, poisoning his veins.

"You won't be leaving me again." The man promised, leaning over Bill, one hand braced on the pillow by Bill's head.

Shaking his head, Bill shied away from the knife the best he could. "Please…let me go…" He whimpered softly.

"I can't do that." The man replied, stroking the knife down Bill's thin cheek, not hard enough to cut. "Bill…my darling Bill…"

He began to tremble, the niggling in his mind intensifying. It was almost as if he knew this man. But that couldn't be! He had no memories before waking up on the side of the road. His twisted his hands in the manacles, trying to get free.

"Please…"

The knife slid down his neck, nicking the skin. The warm wetness of his blood running down his neck, before the pain hit.

"Sshh…" The man said, leaning down, trailing his nose along Bill's jaw.

Bill tensed, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the man's breath on his neck. A moment later something wet was touching his neck, running from his shoulder up. He jolted when he realized it was the man's tongue.

A soft moan escaped the man as he licked the blood away from Bill's neck; sucking lightly at the wound before he pulled away, tongue running over his lower lip to play with the piercing.

Looking up into the man's darkening his eyes, he gasped, shaking harder. "T-Tom…"

A cheerful smile spread over the man's face, his teeth white – too white almost. "There you go, baby."

Shaking his head, Bill shrank back into the pillows, his memories sliding forward one by one. He knew this man. Tom. He'd escaped, hitched a ride away from the city, away from Tom. Only to be found and dragged back to his own personal hell.

A tear slipped from the corner of Bill's eye as his struggles were renewed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be here again.

"No…"

Tom only smiled and sat back, trailing the flat of the knife over Bill's chest, tracing it along his protruding ribs. "You are never leaving again." Tom said again before he set the knife to the side. He pulled his own shirt off, revealing golden skin and toned muscles. All seemingly flawless.

One of Tom's hands came up, dipping into the blood on Bill's neck before dragging down, paining his white skin red. "So perfect."

Bill shook his head, trying to move away as Tom bent at the waist, closing his mouth around one of Bill's nipples. He sucked and bit at the sensitive flesh causing Bill to cry out in pain.

Tom didn't care, though, his only response was to move to Bill's other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he ground his clothed hips down into Bill's.

Bill turned his face away, doing his best to bury it in his thin arm. This was why he tried to escape.

Tom moved lower down Bill's stomach, nipping and kissed at his stomach, completely ignoring Bill's squirms and soft pleas for him to stop. Instead, he shifted, undoing his pants and pushing them, along with his boxers, down to reveal himself. Bill looked away quickly, whimpering. He tried his best to mentally disassociate himself from what was going on, not wanting to feel Tom's manhood as it trailed damply over his thigh.

"No…"

Tom ignored him, sliding between Bill's legs, pushing them apart with ease.

"That's it, my Bill." Tom purred.

A chocked sob released Bill's throat as he felt Tom's cock brush over his balls and slide lower. The soft _snick_ of a bottle being opened echoed through the room, overpowering even the sound of Bill's heart. He knew what was coming even before he felt the damp fingers against his hole.

As one finger slid into him, the fight went out of him. Why did he bother anymore? It had been so long, and no matter what he did, he always ended up like this. On his back, or in some other such position, being used. He laid there, limp, his face pressed into his bicep.

No matter what, he couldn't seem to block out the soft moans and praises that Tom sent to him.

"that's my baby Bill…so tight and willing…"

Bill squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering softly as he felt the three fingers being withdrawn. The could only mean one thing.

Even though he knew what was coming, he knew what it meant, the feeling and pain of suddenly being filled with Tom's thick length sent a cry from Bill's throat. He clenched down automatically, trying to push Tom from him.

A hand reached out, cupping Bill's jaw, turning his head toward Tom. "Look at me, Bill." He ordered.

Knowing that the punishment for not obeying would be awful, Bill opened his eyes and looked up into Tom's dark eyes. That other emotion in them finally clear to him. Love. Perverted, twisted love.

He kept his eyes on Tom's as the older man began to move, thrusting harshly into the teenagers body.

"Fuck, you are so tight." Tom groaned, leaning down and kissing him harshly, biting at his lower lip before he forced his mouth open. Tom's tongue dove in, tangling with Bill's, deepening the kiss.

Time seemed to stop and run faster at the same time, flowing in a way that Bill couldn't grasp as Tom moved over him, thrusting and grinding. He shifted his hips, nailing that spot inside of Bill, the one that always made him react, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Bill whimpered trembling as he felt his cock fill and react to what Tom was doing to his body. Unwanted pleasure coursed through his body as Tom turned his attentions to Bill, focusing on his cock. Minutes dragged by and the pleasure continued to build, crowding away the thoughts of fear and of things being unright.

With a gasp, Bill cried out, his thin body arching off the bed as he spilled onto his stomach, trembling. His body clenched down on Tom, causing the older man to groan before thrusting one last hard time. Tom allowed Bill's thin body to milk him dry.

Tom fell upon Bill afterwards, his body heavy and sweaty. He didn't move, kissing along Bill's neck lazily.

"My Bill…" Tom groaned softly. "I love you, my Bill."

Bill closed his eyes, turning his face into the tight braids on Tom's head. "I love you too, big brother…" He murmured, voice thick as he leaned weakly into his older brother. His guardian.


End file.
